The present invention relates to a semiconductor device including a semiconductor chip and at least one electrically conductive (metallic) member electrically connected to the semiconductor chip.
In a prior art semiconductor device disclosed by JP-2003-86737-A, one of surfaces of a semiconductor chip opposed to each other in a thickness direction of the semiconductor chip is joined with an electrically conductive member (lead frame), and the other one of the surfaces has a solder bump.